worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Commando COM2D
Background The Commando COM-2D was designed as an alternative to the more numerous Wasp and Stingers as a reconnaissance 'Mech. While not jump-capable, the Commando has far stronger weapons than either of the more famous scout 'Mechs. Conceived by engineers at Coventry Defense during the last days of the Protectorate of Donegal, the first prototype Commando was tested in 2463 and carried a large laser on the right arm. Because the sudden heat generated by the laser was breaking down the lubricants in the 'Mech's wrist and hand, the weapon was later replaced with a SRM four-rack. The Commando was commissioned by the Protectorate of Donegal in 2466, and then adopted by the entire Lyran Commonwealth after the Protectorate became part of it. Though the Star League made many attempts to draft the Commando model into it's own forces, the Commonwealth managed, through clever stalling and subtle lying, to keep the design to themselves. That has proved a prudent move on the part of the Commonwealth. Affiliation - House Steiner Model Type - COM-2D Commando Class - Light Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 75 Reinforced Crew Compartment - 150 Main Torso - 300 Arms - 125ea Hands - 60ea Legs - 175ea Feet - 80ea SRM6 - 45 SRM4 - 35 Medium Laser - 30 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. Armour - Stops up to and including all standard 7.62mm rounds Speed Running - 97.2 kph Statistics Weight - 25 tons PS - Robotic 25 Cargo - Minimal space for personal items and weapons Power System - GM 150 Fusion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - SRM 6 (1 main torso) Range - 900m Damage - 3d4x10+5 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - 15 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - SRM 4 (1 right arm) Range - 900m Damage - 1d6x10+15 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - 25 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Medium Laser (1 left arm) Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - na Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 12.5 tons, Carry - 6.25 tons Punch - 1d6 Restrained Punch - 4d6 sdc Kick - 2d4+2 Body Block - 1d6/2 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system gives you 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at the cost of 2 melee actions. You may have them set up prior to the start of the game. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards to their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA) Sarna.net masterunitlist.info